Engagement
by Chalimar
Summary: Love Triangle...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH...I wish do so I can change the characters abit...but I do own the made charries I put into this story...I hope you in join it. - Oh yeah I may add some charries from different shows later on in the story.

Chapter one

Kurama was walking his girlfriend Makira home from the movies on a beautiful moonlit night. He looks at her. "You enjoyed the movie?" he asked her. Makira nods. "Yep!" She hugs his arm as they walked. Kurama smiles at her, happy that she enjoyed it. He takes a small black box out of his pocket. It contains a smaller item within it. He waited for the perfect time to ask her since he got it. He looks at her imaging what she might say. He was kind of nervous though but he knows he's ready to ask her. Makira soon notice the box he was holding. "Kurama what's that you're holding?" He looks into her light brown eyes and quickly puts the box back into his pocket. "...Nothing." he told her. She looks at him with confusion on her face. "Whatever." She turns away from him. A sigh escapes from him then uses his hand to make her face him once again. He brushes a strand of blue hair out of her face and pulls her closer to him. He presses his lips against her's. "...Don't worry about it. I'll tell you soon." he smiles at her. She smiled back. "Okay." As soon they started walking again, golden eyes glares through the darkness. A chuckle escapes from the demon as soon an object was thrown towards the couple. Kurama sensed something was heading towards them. He then turns around and catches the object with his index and middle finger. He gazed at the object he held. It was a white rose with a bluish hue. His eyes widen when a thought crosses his mind.

Makira looks at the rose he held then at Kurama. Never seeing him this nervous before worries her. She lightly hugs his arm trying to calm him down abit. "Where do you thin-" Before she could complete her sentence, a strong force sent her flying into a near by tree. "Makira!" he yelled as he ran to her but a beautiful fox demon appears in front of him separating the two. She bows to him letting her long silver hair lie on her shoulders. "I've finally found you...Youko," she said calmly. Makira glares at her as she got on to her feet. Kurama gave her a confused look. "Do I know you may I ask?" he said to her as calmly as he could. The fox demon looked at him. "You don't remember me!" she asked surprisedly. "I'm Amber." "I'm sorry...I don't know you." he said giving her a look that seems like he doesn't know or doesn't want to. Makira stands beside Kurama wrapping her arms his right arm tightly squeezing it. His arm starts going num but he doesn't take his gaze off of Amber. "See, he doesn't know you. You must've mistaken him for someone else. So bye." she said giving her a cold glare. Amber returns the glare back to her. "No...he has the same scent as him." she said coldly then turns to Kurama. "Youko," she stated softly, "we were promised to be mates...engaged." Makira's heart shatters. Kurama starts to have the feeling back in his arm again as she slowly releases him. Her mouth suddenly drops open as the hurt appears on her face.

"En-n-ngaged?" Makira said with hurt in her voice. Kurama steps back not knowing what to do. Sweat drops slowly runs down his face. Amber stood and slowly walked towards him. "Youko...now we can be together as we promised to.." Kurama starts running away from her before she could finish. He grabs Makira's arm but she wouldn't move. It was almost like trying to move a boulder. He noticed that she was in shock. No time to explain to her at the moment he picks her up and carried her home as he ran. Amber stood there with a smirk on her face. "You'll come back for me Youko...wait and see."

Ok I know its kind of short...but oh well... I hope you enjoy it. -


	2. chapter two

discliamer: Still don't own em. 

Chapter Two 

Slowly setting her down in front of her door after the situation they were in. Seeing the hurt in her caramel orbs brought pain to him as well. Reaching out to stroke her cheek with his hand but she pulled away from his touch. Her gaze was facing the ground not wanting to look at him. He felt worse than before wishing that she would at him. A small sigh escapes from him. "Makira… I-" Interrupted by her soft voice though the pain was within it. Still not facing him as she spoke. "Good night…Kurama." Walking towards her door planning not to think about it till tomorrow or so. He stood watching her leave before his eyes. He stepped forwards her. "Makira I-" She raised her hand to him hushing his lips for the time being. Her gaze was at her bluish white door, thus reminding her bout the rose and…Amber.

Sadness has taken her as a slight tear ran down her face. Her gaze remained on the door before her. Trying not to let him see her tear nor sadness but they know that he'd seen her sorrow. "…I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly to him. Kurama looks at her. He needs to talk to her or else she'll think the wrong thing. He clutch his hand into a fist, something stuck him in his palm. He wondered what it was but he doesn't take his eyes away from her. He slowly spoke to her in a calming voice. "I know …I don't want to talk about it either but that's not the point…Makira..." She interrupted him once again. "Goodnight Kurama." Opening the door and steps into her house. Before she closed it, she left it creaked abet and peeped through to see if he had left or not. Her eyes widened as tears flows out of them. Shutting the door behind her as she leans her back against it. She slid onto the floor, tears rushing down her face. Wraps her arms around her legs hugging then to her chest. Allowing the sadness overwhelm her, facing the dark blue ceiling since, she was sitting in the dark. "Kurama…" she whispers to herself. Someone from a distance soon flipped the lights on. He stood there with worry on his face.

He had short grayish black hair and glasses over his dark brown eyes. He wore a black and white suit. "Miss Makira?" he said worry in his tone after seeing the tears on her face. He quickly walked towards her and kneels at her side. "Miss Makira are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" She turns to him whipping most of her tears away. She doesn't want him to worry him nor talk about it. "…Yes, I'm ok…" she slowly stood onto her feet. Her hair was over her face but she just left it there. "Are you sure Miss?" he questioned her. She turns to the staircase that leads to her room and the other rooms before it. "Yes, Jive… now goodnight." She headed to the stairs trying to hide the sadness from him. Her brown orbs gazed ahead seeing her bedroom door. 'Please let this be a nightmare.' She prayed.

Kurama's eyes never turn from the door she stepped into. He lets out a sigh thinking what he should do. The pain in his hand made he turn his attention to it. He looks at the forgotten rose he held. Blood was drawn after the plant's thorns stuck him. The red liquid drowns the petals staining its beauty. He glares at the stained plant, whispering something under his breath. "…Rose Mate." The clouds cover the moonlit sky, not daring to look at the scene below its gaze. Showering light tears of rain on the land washing the blood away but the petals never lost its stained color. The damped petals of the cursed rose that have returned to his life once before. He places it into his red hair and walks off carrying his problems on his back. (Or more likely in his hair) Remembering when he told her about the recital:

A cool rainy day, sitting in a tree watching the rain showering the land. They were a little wet since the rain caught them off guard. They were planning to go to the mal or somewhere they usually hangout or go out. The wind blows as it showered making Makira shiver within the cool air. She wrapped her around herself. Kurama was staring at the many droplets fall thinking how they're going to get out of this but notice that she was shivering. He takes his jacket off and places it over her shoulders. A red rose falls out of the pocket landing onto her lap. "This will keep you warm." He said smiling. She smiles back. "Thank you, Kurama." The rose that had falling on her lap soon caught her attention. She picks it but the thorns stick her. She quickly drops the plant after that. "Ow!" The wound on her hand starts bleeding. Kurama takes her hand and raises it to his lips. She looks at him as a slight blush appears on her face. He lightly kisses it. "Better?" his emerald green gaze up to her. She nods to him yet a little shocked.

He carefully picks up the rose as his green orbs darkens a bit then sighs. "…Have you heard of the recital called Rose Mate?" he holds he rose into the air letting the droplets fall onto it. She looks the rose then to him not sure what he was talking about. "No haven't." she said shyly. A smile touches his face and small laugh came up. "Well, that is the mating recital if one finds a mate that he/she would like to be with. But it comes from my father's side of the family. Not many know of this…nor have choose to use It." His attention to the plant when her to her. "The rose of love…one drop of each mate's blood on the rose they're able to hold or given to…that will bond the two together…almost depending the rose's color…Each rose has a different trait of color…like the rose I hold in this hand means 'love' as the white rose mean 'life.' "

Makira slowly understood what he was saying to her. His thoughts focus on the recital they might do one day but what rose she's able to hold or what rose would he give. Then a thought comes up to her and asks. "What about the black rose that Chalimar have?" A frown snatches the smile away from him and bows his head. He struggles to speak the words about his sister. "…The black rose is a curse to the one who holds it. She can't hold anything else other than that…if she holds a plant of any color…it either dies or it's color will turn black. The meaning of the rose is 'death' " he takes in a deep a breath before he continues. "If any blood was spilled on its dark petals…the one who spilled its blood a pond it just signed his/herself to death," Makira's face was slightly pale from what she heard bout he friend. She leans her heard against his shoulder. "But..." Kurama tries to change the topic. Even if he wished that his sister didn't have the curse. "There is another way become mates…it allows that one can do both recital or one."

She whispers to him. "What may that be?" Kurama looks away from her blushing. Seeing the change of color and finding out what he was talking about. She blushes as well. She lifts her left hand reaches to his hand, which held the rose. He looks at her when she touched his hand. She raises her hand to the rose. She was kind of glad that her hand hasn't stopped bleeding yet. Kurama notices what she's planning to do. He drops the rose onto the ground below them. Grabbing her hand and pulls her into him. "No!" he exclaimed. She looks up to him with hurt in her eyes. "But I want to be with you." He shares the same gaze with a charming smile he once always have. His hand brushes the side of her cheek. "I want to be with you as well…but we're not ready for that comment…just be patient for that day may come…just be patient so we could know each other more." A smile crosses her face. He uses his hand to bring her lips to his. At that moment the rain stops as a light wind blows by. The rose still lies there with its beauty. –

A small grin returns to his sad gaze but it's still won't help him. Thinking bout the promise he may or may not told her. "That day will come." But would she still feel the same way now on that day. Would his words take the sadness away or make it worse. He knows that she want answers about this saturation about Amber. If he tells her the truth…would she stay with him or…

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been taking me awhile to post this chapter but I have been busy and **coughs** lazy as well. Now I finally post chapter three… I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I still don't em and never will -.-. Except for the characters I have added into this story.

Chapter three

Makira was soon awakened by the sunlight, which shone through the window; meaning to close the curtains last night but couldn't at the time. Her long blue hair lies on her shoulders as she wore her silk light green nightgown. She moved her legs over to the side of her bed letting them dangle off of it for a while. The gown reaches half way to her ankles. She moves some of her hair out from her face with somewhat shaky hands. Those once light chocolate orbs darken in sorrow, not really surprised what it may be. "I guess…it wasn't a dream." A tear trails down her face, and then turns to the clock that reads seven o'clock. She stood on to her feet and walk over to the window passing the clock. The bright light shines on her face. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. The first thing she saw was the one she doesn't want to see right now…maybe not for a while. The so familiar red head boy with the charming looks he always had. She just stood watching him walk to her house as usual. They always walk to school together yet…

Kurama stands in front of the snow-white mansion with the bluish white door and dark green shatters. The painters haven't finished painting the house; the only thing that was left to paint was the door. The door's color reminds him of the rose that very rose from last night and long ago. But that's the past, nothing but the past. It was too long ago for most people to remember, but he remembers everything part, Amber and the rose. Thus, he tries to remember what the meaning of her rose is. "It has been so long…" He tries to bring his mind back to reality than within his thoughts. He takes in a breath stepping up to the bluish white door. He turns away from it and pressed the doorbell. The door slowly opens by a man in black and white. He greeted him with a smile, "Oh good morning Master Kurama." Kurama returns with a small smile. "Morning, Jives." He looked over Jives' shoulders into the house to see if Makira was ready, but he doesn't see her. He looks back to Jives, "Is Makira ready for school?" Jives turn around and called out for her. "Miss Makira! Master Kurama is here waiting for you!" They waited for her presences. Kurama stood there worried what would she say to him. He sort of wished that Amber had never appeared before him and Makira. The thought of her and Makira floats throughout his mind. If he met up with Amber or Makira what should he say to them? Amber is nearly predictable what she would say to him, but it have been years he had last seen her…after the-

Makira slowly walks down the steps trailing her hand on the golden brown stair rail. She still wore her silk green gown with her long hair blue hair tangled over her shoulders. The tan pools gazed over Jives seeing Kurama. The usual morning frown on her face when she was woken too early, not much of morning person, but this frown is somewhat different from the other mornings. She stopped at the last step with her hand still on the rail at her side. A forced smile has taken the frown from their sight. She spoke tiredly, and soft thus loud enough for them to hear her. "Tell him that I'll meet him in class." She faced Jives as she spoke. The sight of Kurama makes her nearly dug her nails into the stair rail. Jives nodded still worried about her. He looked to Kurama with a small smile showing little worry. "She won't be present for your walk right this moment. She will meet you in class." Kurama frowned at the news, guessing that she hadn't slept well either. He sighed with a nod. "Thank you." He walked off. Makira stood at the window, watching him walk to school with out her.

The crowded halls of the school, chatting, laughter, cries, and shots were heard throughout as they wander to their class or lockers. The noises of the crowded halls were hard to hear or see whose coming or who's speaking. Kurama's back was to the wall, near his class. He had spoken to his friends, but hasn't told them about that night. It's probably best not to tell them until Amber goes away or when he finds away to explain this to Makira. But the only problem is that how can he explain it to her. His arms were crossed with his foot to the wall thinking. The bell has rung and most of the students had left to class as the others stayed out. Still no sign of her for the last couple of minutes, he hopes that she would come. The late bell soon rang and he couldn't wait for her any longer. So, he step into the classroom, looking back to see if she could be running in the halls trying to get to class, but she wasn't there. He takes his seat in the back yet, he prefers to be in the front, but Makira and he had always sat next to each other whenever they have the same class together. He sat quietly not really paying any attention in class. His mind wonders with many thoughts, which is nearly predictable to guess what he's thinking about. What now? What if she does come to class, but what if she doesn't? Minutes upon minutes had past till he heard, "Mr. Minamino. Mr. Minamino!" His thoughts soon fled out from his head after hearing his teacher's voice. He looks at him. "Yes, sir?" "Class had ended twenty minutes ago." Kurama jumped of his seat surprised how quickly time has gone by. He grabbed his books and bowed to his teacher before dashing off to his next class. "I don't believe how time past by." He exclaimed. He had missed some lessons from all of the missions that Koenma sent him and the others on. He always catches up in his class work. He was use to it with test, paperwork, and missions he had gone through. Now missing a lesson not cause of a mission, but in deep thought or daydreaming perhaps. Maybe Yusuke could be rubbing off on him a bit. He laughs at that idea. That's probably what he gets for teaming up with him and dating his sister. Then again his mind has been wondering about Amber. "How could she…" He passes by a blue haired girl who was also late for class…

Days have past since that night; the two hasn't spoken to the others about it. They both know how Yusuke would react if he'd find out and they really hope that he doesn't. Amber hasn't been seen for a while, but this makes Kurama wonder for a long time. He couldn't take his mind off of her through out the weeks. It's been hard for him to pay attention in his classes and the assignments Koenma has sent them on to. He nearly lost his beautiful red locks in his last assignment. Koenma and Ogre knew what it was. It does make him wonder what the wolf had stolen, but it's probably best that he doesn't know. There're other things he should worry about, so wondering about what the wolf has stolen comes last unless Koenma calls him, well, them back to the mission.

" Hey, Kurama!" A voice called out to him, the one he fears to talk to. Yusuke. He turns around to face him…her. There stood before him was a beautiful young woman with long black hair, which reaches down to her waist. Her dark bangs hovers over her face barely covering her pale blue eyes, near comparison to the sky. She wore a white tank top with blue rose petal designs trailing up from her side to her shoulders. There was one full rose on her right upper part of her shirt with a dark blue skirt knee length. Her skin color is nearly the same shade as his yet pale and a light blush on her cheeks. How could he mistake her for Yusuke? It seems like the voice had came from her, plus there were no one here else except for him and the woman. Once he thought bout it where are they. He looked around remembering that they're in the middle the school hallways after school. Normally he doesn't stay here this late unless he has to study or hangout with some of his friends here. He looks to his wristwatch realizing it was past six then turning his gaze to the unknown woman. "Sorry ma'am I thought you were someone I knew." He bows to her, "I must leave now." A slight smirk was traced along her lips. She stepped toward him before he even turn away to head out of the building. She tossed her hair back as strands of silver appear with in her bangs. "Youko..." She purrs. Once hearing that so familiar voice sending chills and flashbacks through him. _'Youko' _He twirled around with his red locks flowing up into the air facing the woman who is now about two feet away from him. His face slightly pale from shock yet somewhat calm till he spoke. "…You…"

To the next chapter... whenever I get to write it.

Please review.


End file.
